The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Rose plant, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm Pacarina’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely-flowering cut flower Rose varieties with novel and attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in February, 2000 of a proprietary Rose selection identified as code name Line 53, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Rose selection identified as code name Line 50, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in March, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by cuttings at El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since April, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.